Party at Capsule Corp
by Irie Yurika
Summary: A simple game goes wrong when Pan, Bra and Marron ask the wrong questions...
1. Brimstone

Party at Capsule Corp  
  
DBZ doesn't belong to me blah blah blah you all know the stupid drill. Read and review-I like getting e-mails. Please? Pretty please? Check out my other stories, too! ^_^   
http://hometown.aol.com/chichiri18/images/ for fanart too!   
  
"Five o'clock? Ok, we'll see you then," said Chi-chi. She hung up the phone. She turned around to face her family.  
"Bulma is having a party at her place to celebrate her new invention," she informed. "We're all going, including Pan. It seems little Bra wants to have a little slumber party of her own."  
Nine-year old Pan, of course, already knew this. Bra had called her DAYS ago. She smiled sweetly at her grandmother.  
"Grandma," she said. "May I go upstairs and pack my overnight bag?"   
Chi-chi smiled. "Of course you may!"  
And with that, Pan sprinted to her bedroom. She put in a change of clothes, her toothbrush, her favorite action figure...and a large, flat rectangular box in her bag. She zipped it up and brought it downstairs.   
About an hour later, the entire Son family was ready to head on to Capsule Corp in their new hovercraft, given to them by Bulma as a birthday gift to Chi-chi. Pan loved to ride in the hovercraft-although it wasn't as fun as flying. She looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by in unbelievable speed, since Chi-chi was going at about 130 miles per hour.   
Needless to say, the Son family arrived at Capsule Corp in no time at all. Kuririn's family, with their daughter Marron was already there. Yamucha was also invited, but declined because he was afraid of Vegeta.   
"Welcome! Come on in," cried Bulma. She gave Pan a big hug and told her to go upstairs; Bra and Marron were waiting for her. But she couldn't go upstairs right away. First she had to hug Kuririn and #18, and then she had to listen to her mother about not getting into any fights, and then being reminded by her grandmother to brush her teeth, and then being cheerily told to scram by her grandfather.  
"Goten," said Bulma, while all this was going on. "Trunks is in his room. I already told him that I don't want you two destroying any property tonight."  
Goten grinned. "No problem!" And with that, he shot upstairs.   
Goku and Chi-chi, Vegeta and Bulma, Kuririn and #18, plus Gohan and Videl prepared to have dinner and then get dead drunk. This is what adults do at parties, of course.   
  
Pan didn't care what her parents or grandparents did. She didn't care what any of the adults did, because she was prepared to have a blast with Bra and Marron. Skipping happily up to Bra's room with her bag, she wondered about what the other girls would think of the new "toy" she had brought with her to play with. She stopped in front of Trunks' door and listened in. Seemed they were on the computer, snickering about something. Well, no matter. They were just teenaged boys.   
Finally, Pan arrived at Bra's door. Whew, she thought. The house sure is big. She opened the door. Marron and Bra were on the floor reading a magazine.  
"I'm here!" cried Pan. She threw the bag on the bed and joined the other two girls on the floor. "What are you guys reading?"  
"Hi Pan!"   
"Hi Pan!"  
Pan, Bra and Marron were inseparable. They called themselves the Three Musketeers. They were the best of friends, and often had slumber parties. Marron was the oldest-she was 10, and Bra and Pan were both nine.* But it didn't matter because they were the best of friends.  
"This magazine is so cool," gushed Marron. She flipped the magazine to the cover. It was called "The Ultimate Quiz 'Zine for Girls" and had a picture of a pretty girl holding books.   
"Well, ditch the magazine guys," Pan said proudly. "I've brought something far more interesting than that." She hurried over to the bed and brought out the large rectangular box. "Guess what!" she exclaimed. "I bought this at the new toy store." She flipped the box so they could see the cover.  
"Ooooh," cried both girls.   
It was an Ouija board.  
"Cool!" said Bra. "Let's use it right now." And with that, she brought out a Capsule from her desk drawer and Boom! came out a low table. The girls placed the board in the middle of the table and put the plastic indicator on top of that.  
"Ok, everyone knows how to use one, right?" asked Pan. The other two nodded. The three girls carefully and lightly placed their fingers on top of the indicator.  
"What should we ask first?" wondered Marron.   
"I know," said Bra. "Ouija board, is my brother Trunks a big dork?" The girls giggled. "We already know that," she said. "But I want to make it official."  
The indicator didn't move. The girls waited. It still didn't move. "This is stupid," said Marron. "Why isn't it moving?"  
Then slowly, slowly, the indicator moved towards 'yes.'  
"Ha! I was right," gloated Bra.  
"Let's ask another question," said Pan. "Ouija board, does anyone on this earth have a crush on me?" The girls shrieked. Then they fell silent as the indicator slowly moved toward 'yes.'  
"Ew!" cried all three girls. Then Marron asked, "Ouija board, spell out the name of a person that has a crush on Pan."  
The indicator slowly moved to various letters on the board. The girls called out the letters in unison.  
"T...R...U...N...K...S..."  
"T-r-u-n-k-s?" said Bra. "Trunks?!" The girls looked at each other and started screaming. "Oh gross Pan!" "You have cooties!" "Ewww!!"  
"One of you guys were moving the indicator," accused Pan. The other girls swore they didn't-Girl Guide's honor.   
  
"Hey Goten," said Trunks, looking around. "Did you say my name?" He could swear he heard someone saying his name.  
"No," Goten replied. He was busy trying to get a girl in a chatroom to give him her phone number.   
"Oh, that's funny." Trunks shrugged and went back to the computer. "Hey! I told you   
_ I_ want that girl's number!"  
  
"That was so gross," groaned Pan. All three girls giggled again.   
"What should we ask now?" wondered Marron.   
"I know!" cried Bra. "Ouija board, who has a crush on me?" The girls all giggled again. The girls started chanting out the letters.  
"G...O...T...E...N..."  
"Goten?" yelled out Bra. "Ewwww!!" "Oh gross Bra! My uncle has a crush on you!!" "You guys both have cooties! You guys are infested!" "Gross gross gross!"  
  
"Trunks," said Goten, looking around. "Did you just call out my name?"   
"No," said Trunks. "That's funny. First I hear my name, then you hear yours..." They looked at each other.  
"Can it be...?" whispered Goten.  
"Can it be what?" Trunks replied.   
"Can it be...we're so hungry that we're hearing things?"   
"You're probably right. Let's go get some grub."  
  
"Ok," said Pan. "Now we have to ask the board who has a crush on Marron!"  
"Yeah!" said Bra.   
"Ok," said Marron. "Ouija board, who has a crush on me?"  
"A...K...I...R...A..."  
"Akira?" yelled out Marron. "No way! He's so hot!" Akira was the new transfer student in their class at the private school the three girls attended. The other two girls groaned. "Oh you're so lucky, Marron!" "Yeah, and we're stuck with the two biggest dorks in the world." "I guess we all have cooties now."  
  
"Hey," said Trunks, in mid-chew. "Did you hear someone saying the name of the greatest manga creator in the world?"  
"Yeah," said Goten. He put down his quadruple-decker sandwich. "I think this means we have to eat some more food."   
With that, the two boys started inhaling the food before them with a gusto never seen on this Earth.  
  
"I guess we are all hot babes or something," commented Pan. "We all have people who have crushes on us. Even if two of them are super dorks."  
"This is such a cool game," said Marron. "What should we ask this time?"  
"I know what we should ask now," Bra whispered. "I read that the Ouija board can be used to contact spirits." The girls shuddered and huddled closer. "Let's ask if there's a spirit or ghost in my room." The three looked at each with a tinge of fear, and a tinge of excitement in their eyes. They nodded together.  
"Ouija board," Bra whispered. "Is there a ghost in my bedroom?" All three girls looked at the indicator. It started to move...toward 'yes.'  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!" screamed the girls. Then they calmed down. "Ouija board," said Marron. "Can you spell out the name of the ghost?"   
The girls again started calling out the letters.  
"T...Y...L...I...A..."  
"T-y-l-i-a?" said Pan. "What kind of name is that?" She looked at Bra and Marron. "Did either of you know a girl or guy named Tylia?" They shook their heads. Then Pan asked,  
"Ouija board," she whispered. "Is the ghost kind?"  
The indicator slowly slid toward¡¦  
"NO?!" the girls screeched. Even though they were terrified, and literally shaking in their boots, they ventured another question.  
"Ouija board," shuddered Marron. "Will¡¦will the ghost hurt us?"  
The indicator started sliding toward¡¦  
"YES!!" they yelped. All three girls jumped back.   
"This is too scary," cried Bra. "Did any of you guys move the thing?"  
"No!" they both cried.   
The girls jumped on the bed. Then Pan noticed something from the corner of her eyes.   
The indicator had started to move on its own. The girls screamed and screamed.   
  
Gohan looked up from his cards. The adults had decided to play poker. He could've sworn he heard the girls screaming.   
"I wonder what they're doing up there," wondered Chi-chi. She looked at Bulma.   
"Oh they're probably watching a movie," said Bulma.   
"I guess," said Chi-chi. "They are girls¡¦we used to be like that, too."  
They went back to their card game.  
  
"Hey Goten," said Trunks. "I wonder why the girls are screaming."  
Goten belched. "Ouch, 'scuse me," he excused himself. "They're probably watching a movie and some cute guy came on the screen."   
"Yeah probably," answered Trunks. But he still felt a little uneasy.   
"Hey Trunks!" yelled Goten. "This girl wants to send a picture to us! She says she's hot!"  
"Cool!" With that, they both forgot about the screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!" Pan who happened to be the calmest (if you can say that, since all three were pretty hysterical by this time) had watched the indicator move from letter to letter.  
"Y...O...U...A...R...E...A...L...L...D...O...O...M...E...D..." The indicator stopped.  
"You are all doomed?" whispered Pan. The three girls huddled even closer together.   
Then it went pitch black.  
The girls shrieked like no tomorrow.   
Then the girls saw it; the wispy white figure in the middle of the room. Two blood-red eyes looked towards them. Then they heard a voice.  
"You¡¦are¡¦all¡¦doomed¡¦"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!" They girls tore for the door. It wouldn't budge.   
"Bra, Bra," screamed Marron. "I can't get it open!! It won't open!!"   
Bra looked behind her. The white figure had turned its head and was staring right at them. They could hear a disembodied cackle.   
"Get out of the way, get out of the way!" cried Pan. She blasted down the door. The girls ran for their lives.   
  
"What was that?" Goten looked up in surprise. Trunks looked at Goten. They had both heard more screaming and then a SMASH and THUD of something heavy falling down. Then they heard rapid pattering of feet and even louder screaming.   
Trunks rushed to his door and opened it. He saw Bra, Pan and Marron running as if there was a demon at their tails. He looked to the right, and saw Bra's bedroom door smoking in a heap in the hallway.   
"Whoa!" yelled Goten. He pointed at Bra's bedroom. Smoke was pouring out of the room and a smell of rotten eggs had started coming out.   
"Come on," said Trunks. "Let's go see what's going on." With one look at the room, Goten and Trunks ran downstairs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH PAPA!!"  
"DAAAAAAADDDDDDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!! MAMAAAAA!!!"  
Each girl went to their respective parents and started sobbing uncontrollably.   
"What is it, Pan," asked Gohan urgently, holding his daughter. "What has frightened you?"   
The girls couldn't speak because they were crying so hard. The adults all exchanged looks.   
Just then, Trunks and Goten came thundering down the stairs.  
"Dad!" yelled Trunks. He ran over to Vegeta. "There's smoke pouring out of Bra's room! It smells like brimstone upstairs!"   
The adults were alarmed. Smoke? Brimstone?   
"We'll go check and see what's going on upstairs," said Goku. He stood up, and so did Vegeta, Kuririn, and Gohan.   
"NO!" shrieked Marron. "Don't leave us here alone! Please Papa!"   
"Don't worry," said #18 in a soothing voice. "Mama will stay here with you."   
And with that, the men, with Trunks and Goten at their heels carefully ascended the stairs, while the mothers comforted the daughters in the kitchen, where they served hot mugs of chocolate.   
  
To be continued!  
  
*All ages are guesstimates. Sorry! 


	2. Red Eyes and Whispers...and Something El...

Party at Capsule Corp  
  
Chapter 2: Red Eyes and Whispers...and Something Else  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Kuririn and Gohan, with Trunks and Goten behind them, marched upstairs to see what exactly was going on. Although they weren't halfway up the staircase, they could smell the fumes that so resembled rotten eggs. The air was hazy, too. They all tried to feel for some kind of ki, but didn't feel anything.   
When they reached Bra's room, with the door that Pan had blasted to escape, they noticed strange noises were coming from it.   
"What is that noise?" wondered Gohan. "I've never heard it before."   
Without making any noise, the six looked inside.  
They weren't prepared to see what they saw.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bulma, holding her daughter as tight as she could.   
"W-well," hiccupped Bra. "P-pan brought t-this game with her and we started playing."  
Bulma nodded. "What game did you girls play?"  
"W-we played with the O-ouija board," shuddered Pan.   
"We asked a lot of questions, then we thought it'd be fun and scary if..." Marron trailed off, giving a sideways glance at the other two.  
"If?" urged #18.  
"If...there was a ghost in the room."  
The grown-ups didn't look too surprised.   
"Then..." continued Bra. "Then it said a ghost named Tylia was in the room."  
Pan nodded. "It said Tylia wasn't a kind ghost."  
"It said it wanted to hurt us," whispered Marron.  
"It said 'you are all doomed,'" said Pan.  
"Then..." Bra muttered. She looked into her chocolate cup. "We all jumped on the bed...we were so scared. The indicator started moving on its own."  
"Then we..." sobbed Marron. "Then we saw the white thing and it said that we were all doomed, Mama!" She buried her face in #18's chest. "It was going to hurt us! The door wouldn't open! Pan had to blast it down!"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Trunks and Goten together.   
The white, wispy figure the girls had seen had apparently taken a more solid form. A black cloaked figure was sitting in a grand chair that clearly did not come from Capsule Corp. It was chuckling in a deep, dark voice...like a madman. Then the figure turned its head towards the group. Blood red eyes flashed.  
"Welcome...welcome to my humble abode."  
Vegeta was angry. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?"  
The black figure narrowed its eyes.  
"I have many names," it mused, crossing his legs relaxedly. "Lucifer, Beezlebub, Satan, Demon, Devil...take your pick."  
"We're not here to play stupid games with you," gritted Gohan.   
"Why," the devil said, as if insulted. "I was invited here. By your daughters."   
"The girls don't dabble in that kind of stuff!" yelled Kuririn.  
"Then why were they asking if there was a ghost in the room?"  
"Demons aren't ghosts!" replied Gohan angrily.   
Goku didn't say a word. He thought he had seen this guy somewhere before. He thought in silence.  
"So you say," replied the demon, leaning back again. "But apparently, your daughters summoned Tylia...one of my trusted associates."  
"Even if," Gohan answered. "Even if the girls did somehow summon this, 'Tylia,' they didn't do it intentionally." He saw that the figure was about to interrupt. "THEREFORE," he continued, "You have no right in being here."  
"You think they didn't summon Tylia intentionally?" laughed the evil one.   
  
  
"I wonder what's going on upstairs," mused Chi-chi, pacing. "They've been there a long time."  
Bulma had pulled out the sofa bed and had laid the tired girls on it, where they were sleeping fitfully.  
"I wonder too..." said Videl, wringing her hands. "Think we should go up there?"  
Bulma shook her head. "We'd probably just get in the way. Let's just wait down here."  
The four women sat down at the now abandoned poker table in silence. They waited for some kind of sound, but heard nothing.   
  
  
"They summoned my minion. Therefore I have the right in being here."  
Gohan couldn't believe it. This thing wasn't making any sense to him. The girls can't have summoned a demon...the only reason they'd want to summon one was so that they could ask for favors. Didn't they also have to draw a pentagram? They only had a Ouija board and nothing else.  
"The girls didn't summon you," Gohan said slowly. "You came here on your own..."   
"What?" Lucifer guffawed. "Why would I come here if I wasn't invited? I'm not so rude, you know. But you might want to teach your daughter some lesson in manners...she didn't even say hello to me before she broke down the door."  
"No," Gohan said, going on. "A demon can't come into the mortal world without being summoned. The girls asked if there was a ghost in the room. That wasn't summoning. You're here for some other reason. This 'Tylia' doesn't exist at all."  
"Then who was moving the Ouija board?" he challenged. "It was me, of course. You say they didn't ask for favors; but then why did they ask me to tell who liked them and such?"  
"Ah-ha!" Trunks yelled. "You just made a mistake!"  
The demon chuckled. "Mistake? I don't make mistakes."  
"You just did!" Trunks shouted. "You said you came AFTER the girls asked if there was a ghost in the room. But," he thought madly. The names! The names that he and Goten had heard! "The girls asked who liked them before that! We heard them shrieking out our names!"  
The demon looked confused. "W-well," he stuttered. "That's just a technicality. As long as they're asking the board questions, they're summoning me." He looked proud of himself.   
"That's the biggest load of BS I've ever heard," snorted Trunks. "Everyone knows that it's the subconscious that moves the indicator in the first place."  
"And if," Gohan continued. "There is a spirit moving the indicator, it wouldn't be THE demon itself."  
"In conclusion," Vegeta drawled. They all looked at him. They weren't expecting him to say anything. "The girls didn't summon you. You're here because you're bored."  
Goku started. "Now I remember!" He laughed. "I was wondering why your voice sounded so familiar. Vegeta seems to know now."  
"Kuririn," Goku said heartily. "Don't you recognize the voice?"  
He shook his head. Goku laughed again. "It's been awhile since you died."  
"Get to the point," snapped Vegeta. "We haven't got all night."  
Everyone looked at Goku, who was still laughing.  
"It's Enma-sama! You know, the huge guy that that keeps track of who's dead!"   
They stared at Goku. Then they stared at the figure, who was scratching his head sheepishly.  
"So you got me," sighed Enma. After a POOF! the smoke and chair disappeared, and the door was back on the frame. Enma, in a more human-sized form, stood there, laughing awkwardly.  
"Not a lot of people's died since Buu," he said. "I was bored so I thought I'd play a little prank."  
"You did a good job scaring the crap out of the girls," Gohan snapped.   
Enma looked embarrased. "I guess I'll apologize. But they're sleeping right now. How about some poker, eh? That's the second reason I came."   
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"So it was just Enma-sama?" yelled Pan. She gave Enma dagger eyes. "HE's the one that scared the living daylights out of us?" She was so angry that her fists seem to turn the color of ice.  
"That's right," said Gohan. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes.   
Bra and Marron breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it wasn't some weirdo named Tylia who wanted to hurt us!" exclaimed Bra.   
Enma looked up from his cards. (They had gone back down to resume playing.) "Oh by the way," he said. They all looked at him. "Before I assumed my disguise, I noticed a white wispy thing in your room, Bra. What was it?"   
Bra, Pan and Marron exchanged glances. "You mean...that wasn't you?" asked Marron.   
"No," he replied, putting down his cards. "I fold. Anyway, I came after you girls had ran screaming out of the room. I thought you had seen me at first, but now that I think about it--" He frowned. "It wasn't me that scared you."  
Suddenly, they heard wild cackling upstairs.   
  
To be continued!   



End file.
